Uke Magazine
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: Kris tanpa diduga mendapatkan sebuah majalah berjudul 'Uke Magazine' yang entah dari siapa dan dari mana datangnya. Karena penasaran ia pun melihat-lihat isi majalah tersebut. Apa kira-kira isi majalah itu? Check it out Model : Huang Zi Tao


**Disclaimer : They belong to GOD. But, this fic is Mine!**

**Main Cast : KrisTao**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rating : M**

**Length : **

**Genre : Humor Panas(?)**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Typho(s), Alur Berantakan, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Mature Content. Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Kris tanpa diduga mendapatkan sebuah majalah berjudul 'Uke Magazine' yang entah dari siapa dan dari mana datangnya. Karena penasaran ia pun melihat-lihat isi majalah tersebut. Apa kira-kira isi majalah itu? Check it out ^_^**

**-XOXO-**

**Uke Magazine **

**Model : Huang Zi Tao**

**By**

**Hanny**

**-XOXO-**

**Wu Corp. **

**08.00 am.**

Kris mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendapati sebuah majalah berjudul _'Uke Magazine' _di atas meja kerjanya pagi ini. Lelaki tampan dengan rambut pirang terang itu menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik pada majalah yang masih terbungkus rapi didepannya tersebut. Majalah itu sudah berada diatas kerja miliknya saat ia datang ke kantor pagi ini. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang berani-beraninya menyimpan majalah yang tidak familiar baginya itu diruangan kantornya.

Kris berdecak sebal, ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan kembali menatap majalah asing yang kini tepat berada dihadapannya. Majalah dengan cover yang sederhana. Berwarna dasar hitam dengan kalimat_'Uke Magazine' _berpola api membara itu tidak terlalu menarik perhatian sang lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut. Namun, yang menarik perhatian Kris adalah kalimat _'Limited Edision'_ dan **'Model : Huang Zi Tao'** yang tertulis dibagian bawah majalah aneh itu.

'**Model? Jangan-jangan ini majalah fashion?'** pikirnya dalam hati dengan kedua tangan yang mulai ia lipat didepan dadanya.

"Atau jangan-jangan ini majalah porno seperti majalah _Playboy_?" ucap Kris sedikit terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri barusan. "Ahh, tapi nama Huang Zi Tao sepertinya adalah seorang lelaki, bukan perempuan," sambungnya dengan sedikit erangan kekecewaan.

Karena rasa keingin tahuannya yang cukup besar. Kris pun mulai membuka bungkus majalah tersebut, berminat untuk sekedar melihat-lihat atau membaca majalah aneh yang kini sudah berada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Semoga majalah ini bukanlah majalah guyonan dari para pegawai yang tidak menyukainya. Kris berharap majalah ini adalah majalah porno dan ia berdoa semoga Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang model perempuan.

Kris pun mulai membuka halaman pertama dengan helaan napas kecewa langsung tercipta dari mulutnya. "Aih… sudah kukira modelnya seorang lelaki," dengusnya mendapati seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam berantakan bergaya bak seorang model dengan biodata pribadi dibawah fotonya.

Niatnya untuk melihat-lihat majalah itu pun mulai pudar, Kris menjadi malas melihat-lihat lebih jauh isi majalah ini. Kris bahkan tidak terlalu mempusingkan biodata tersebut, ia hanya membaca umur pemuda itu yang ternyata baru berusia 20 tahun sekarang. Lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Ia kemudian kembali membuka halaman yang kedua dengan tidak niat.

Dihalaman kedua, Kris mendapati sang model atau lelaki bernama Huang Zi Tao itu berpose gagah didalam sebuah ruangan semacam ruang latihan. Lelaki itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam seperti seorang ninja dengan tongkat wushu panjang yang dia genggam ditangan kanannya. Tanpa Kris sadari, ia sedikit tertarik dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan kantung hitam dibawah mata milik pemuda tampan tersebut. Kris tidak menyangka ia akan tertarik seperti ini pada sang model yang hanya berupa foto saja. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu langsung dengannya?

_Bitch please_! Kris bukanlah gay, dia 100% straight. Setidaknya untuk beberapa menit yang lalu dia mungkin masih straight. Tapi untuk saat ini… entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti.

Halaman ketiga terbuka, Kris sedikit menaikkan alisnya melihat sang model yang kini tanpa memakai baju ninjanya tapi hanya berbalut kaos putih dan celana hitam panjang. Pemuda itu duduk santai menatap lurus pada kamera dengan senyum kecil, membuatnya terlihat manis bagi Kris.

Aha! Lelaki straight tidak pernah menyebut lelaki lain manis Kris #smirk

Tubuh sang model dia condongkan kedepan dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang masing-masing lutut kakinya, seolah-olah ia sedang melakukan peregangan tubuh. Sedangkan tongkat wushu miliknya tergeletak disamping kanan pemuda tersebut.

Halaman keempat sekarang terbuka. Kris sedikit terkejut mendapati sang model sudah topless. Menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya secara keseluruhan. Kulitnya yang berwarna coklat eksotis, dadanya yang bidang, abs coklatnya yang terdapat beberapa bulir keringat disana. Bahu dan lengannya yang cukup tegas, pinggangnya yang sangat ramping bagai seorang wanita. Juga bulu ketiaknya yang terekspose akibat posenya yang kini tengah mengangkat tongkat wushunya tinggi-tinggi dengan menggunakan kedua tangan. Bukan hanya itu saja, raut wajah sang model yang sebelumnya gagah dan manly itu kini berubah. Berubah menjadi raut wajah yang begitu menggoda, pandangannya hanya terfokuskan pada kamera. Kedua matanya sayu dan ia menjilat sendiri bagian atas bibirnya dengan gaya sensual.

Tanpa sadar, Kris mulai gelisah dan menyamankan duduknya melihat pose sang model. Wajah sang lelaki berambut pirang itu sedikit merona setelah memperhatikan sang model dimajalah terebut. Kris bahkan sedikit membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar dari posisi sebelumnya. Kedua manik matanya masih memperhatikan sang model dengan intens. Ia tidak tahu kenapa begitu tertarik pada model lelaki ini. Hell yeah, Kris adalah seorang straight tapi kenapa lelaki ini bisa sedikit banyak mencuri perhatiannya, walau hanya dalam berupa potongan gambar saja?

Kris akui lelaki ini sangat tampan dan dalam satu pose dia terlihat sangat manis seperti anak kecil. Dia juga memiliki tubuh yang proposional dan begitu sexy dimatanya. Terutama pinggangnya yang sangat ramping, membuat Kris ingin mencoba mendekap pemuda itu dalam pelukannya jika ia bisa bertemu dengannya nanti. Dan dihalaman keempat ini, sang model bernama Huang Zi Tao terlihat begitu HOT. Kris juga mengakui akan hal ini.

Kris lalu membuka halaman kelima dengan tidak sabaran.

Saat gambar tertampang dihadapannya, dengan refleks Kris langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna bagai kepiting rebus. Ia perlahan mulai mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melihat pada majalah yang berada diatas meja kerjanya tersebut. Ia menelan salivanya sendiri dengan pose yang ditampilkan sang model saat ini. Kedua matanya mulai menjelajahi tubuh sang model dari atas hingga bawah dengan seksama.

Sang model, Huang Zi Tao kini hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna hitam saja di majalah. Berpose berbaring seperti tiduran di lantai ruangan praktek dengan kedua tangan yang ia jadikan sebagai bantalan bagi kepalanya. Wajahnya menatap lurus pada kamera dengan menampilkan senyum menggoda. Membuat Kris tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya akan senyuman maut milik seorang Huang Zi Tao selama beberapa menit.

Kris mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik dan ia sedikit horny melihat sang model. Posenya yang sekarang itu mulai membangunkan sesuatu miliknya dibawah sana. Dan Kris semakin penasaran sejauh mana sang model akan berani berpose nakal di majalah ini. Kris berdehem dan mulai melirik sekelilingnya sebentar, takut-takut jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya tengah melihat majalah tersebut. Ia kemudian menekan tombol telepon disampingnya, menghubungi sang sekretaris yang berada didepan ruangan kantornya.

"Jangan biarkan seorang pun masuk kedalam ruanganku untuk beberapa menit kedepan," titah Kris yang dengan secepat kilat menutup kembali teleponnya. Tidak membiarkan kesempatan bagi sang sekretaris bertanya lebih lanjut diseberang sana.

Kris pun mulai membuka halaman keenam dengan senyum mesum yang terpampang jelas di paras tampannya. Halaman keenam dengan sukses membuat celananya terasa menyempit seketika. Suhu tubuhnya semakin naik dan darahnya berdesir hebat menuju daerah selangkangannya, bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang mulai menganga lebar dan kedua matanya yang membelalak sempurna. Manik mata Kris sarat akan nafsu saat melihat pose sang model dihalaman keenam yang cukup berani dan juga sangat _hot_.

"_He's so fucking hot_," komentarnya dengan nada semangat yang tanpa sadar sedikit meremas majalahnya.

Di halaman itu, Zi Tao masih berpose berbaring dilantai. Namun, satu tangannya terselip dibalik celana dalamnya, terlihat mengocok kejantanan miliknya yang menegang sempurna didalam sana. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain ia simpan di dadanya. Mencubit sendiri salah satu nipplenya dengan raut wajah yang menjelaskan ia tengah berada dalam kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Dadanya naik sedikit dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup sempurna, wajahnya sedikit merona dan mulutnya terbuka bagai seseorang yang sedang mendesahkan kenikmatan akan sentuhannya sendiri.

Tanpa komando dari otaknya, kedua tangan Kris mulai membuka sabuk celana yang ia kenakan. Membuka resletingnya dan memasukan tangan kanannya sendiri kedalam sana. Mengocok perlahan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Kris rupanya sudah sangat _horny_ dengan pose model dalam majalah tersebut dan mulai berimajinasi liar dengan sang model sebagai partnernya.

Satu tangan Kris yang lain kemudian membuka kembali halaman yang ketujuh. Kris mulai mempercepat tempo kocokan pada kejantanannya itu saat ia disuguhi pemandangan indah di halaman yang ketujuh.

Pose kali ini adalah pose telanjang sempurna seorang model seksi Huang Zi Tao yang membelakangi kamera. Ia duduk dengan kedua lutut kaki dan telapak tangan sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Badannya agak membungkuk dan condong kedepan – menungging -, memperlihatkan bokong sexynya yang terlihat kenyal. Wajahnya menatap kebelakang - pada kamera - berpose _innocent_ dengan memamerkan senyum nakalnya.

"Shhh… _so hot_ Zi Tao… _you're so sexy_…" Kris mulai mendesah pelan melihat pose erotis Tao di majalah tersebut. Satu tangannya terus mengocok kejantanan miliknya yang menegang dibawah sana. Kris terus membayangkan dirinya dan sang model tengah bercumbu dengan panas. Bisa Kris rasakan dalam beberapa saat cairan precum mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanan miliknya.

Kris kembali membuka halaman yang kedelapan dengan diiringi desahan-desahan kecilnya.

Begitu gambar halaman kedelapan terbuka, gambar itu sukses membuat Kris langsung melenguh nikmat dan mendesahkan nama sang model cukup nyaring. Kejantanan miliknya pun bereaksi, semakin menegang dan membersar dibawah sana saat Kris melihat pose erotis sang model dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Pose seorang Huang Zi Tao kali ini, ia masih terbaring dengan tubuh telanjang. Kejantanan milik sang model sudah menegang sempurna dengan precum diujungnya. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dan terangkat – mengangkang – dengan lubang kenikmatan miliknya yang dimasuki oleh tongkat wushu. Tangan kanan miliknya, terutama jari-jemarinyalah yang menggengam tongkat wushu tersebut dan memasukannya kedalam lubang sempit miliknya. Sedangkan jari-jemari tangan kirinya sebanyak tiga jari, terlihat berada didalam mulutnya sendiri, dijilat dan dihisapnya kuat-kuat bagai mengisap sebuah permen lollipop. Sehingga, hal itu membuat lelehan saliva berada dimasing-masing sudut bibirnya, mengalir dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Tubuh sang model mengkilat karena keringat, begitu sexy dan menggoda. Paras Huang Zi Tao yang telihat manis dan imut dalam pose ini, memerah sempurna bagaikan kepiting rebus. Kedua manik mata bak mutiara hitamnya yang terpancarkan akan nafsu, sedikit berair karena rasa sakit bercampur nikmat dengan tongkat wushu yang berada didalam lubangnya tersebut.

"_Oh fuck_! Mmhhh… Zi Tao aahhh… ahh…_s-shit_," Kris mulai berfantasi liar kembali. Ia mulai membayangkan kejantanan miliknya kini sudah berada didalam lubang sempit berwarna pink cerah milik sang model. Menusuk lubangnya berkali-kali dengan kuat dan dalam kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Kris juga membayangkan dirinya melumat bibir kucing _cherry_ menggoda sang model dengan liar dan ganas. Alhasil, ia semakin mempercepat tempo kocokannya karena membayangkan itu semua.

"Ahh… _so tight_! Mhhh… Zi Tao ahh… ahhh… _fuck_! AAAHHHH!"

Kris mencapai klimaks dengan cepat akibat fantasi liarnya sendiri. Cairannya mengotori tangan dan celana yang ia kenakan. Ia mulai menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya pada kursi dengan nyaman disaat napasnya kini terengah-engah. Tubuhnya mulai melemas seketika dan tanpa ia sadari ternyata ia berkeringat karena fantasi liarnya sendiri barusan.

"_Shit_! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah aku lakukan?" ucapnya kesal sambil menarik kembali tangannya dari balik celana. Kris berdecak sebal melihat cairannya sendiri menempel ditangannya. Ia mengambil tisu dan mulai membersihkannya, lalu kembali memakaikan celananya yang sedikit berantakan itu dengan benar.

Kris tidak menyangka ia akan bermasturbasi sepagi ini hanya karena seorang model bernama Huang Zi Tao didalam sebuah majalah yang tidak ia ketahui dari mana asal usulnya itu. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah, ia bermasturbasi hanya karena seorang model lelaki bukan seorang perempuan.

"Awas kau Zi Tao. Kau sudah membuatku menjadi seperti ini," geramnya yang mulai mengambil smartphone miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang entah siapa.

"Cari lelaki bernama Huang Zi Tao, dia seorang model majalah '_Uke Magazine'_. Kau harus membawa lelaki itu padaku malam ini atau kau aku pecat!" perintah Kris pada seseorang diseberang sana dengan nada tegas. Setelahnya ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan kembali menatap majalah tersebut dengan menyunggingkan seringai miliknya.

"Bersiaplah malam ini Zi Tao. Karena kau sudah membuatku menyukai dirimu,"

**END**

Gaje yah? Memang amat sangat gaje, author akui itu #pundungdisisijurang

**Review Please~**


End file.
